1. Field
This invention concerns a display device for selectively presenting multiple series of images such as photographs, pictures, writings, or other, hereinafter all termed "image(s)", for viewing, particularly as a scene, along a planar or curved viewing front. The principal use of the invention is in displaying such images, particularly those having a personal or family connection, in a home, office or the like.
2. Prior Art
Prior devices have been proposed for presenting the viewing faces of prismatic sign supports or the like for visual viewing, however, such devices are large, complicated in construction and are not suited for desk top, or the like, use where easy and quick changing of the scene images is desirable. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,921,321; 5,692,330; 5,528,258; 5,297;353; 4,638,580; and 3,983,648 show such prior devices, the disclosures of which, particularly with respect to the image holder pivoting mechanisms thereof, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Principal objects therefore of the invention are: to provide an easy to use and simply constructed device of, for example, a length of about 6 to 12 inches, for displaying a scene or panorama of any number of pictorial or other images, particularly of a personal or family nature, wherein the display comprises separate images constituting the scene, and wherein a simple hand manipulation can change the scene to an entirely different one in a fraction of a second, and wherein the device is desk top handy; and to provide such device with structure which allows easy and quick change of images which make up the scene.